


Vacation Planning

by AwashSquid



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwashSquid/pseuds/AwashSquid
Summary: "What do you mean, you've never been to Disney?"





	Vacation Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to post here previously written works. Prompt: "Michiru and Haruka go to Disney."

“What do you _mean_ you’ve never been to Disney?”

Michiru blinked, startled by Haruka’s outburst. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It wasn’t exactly a cultural or educational destination, so my parents never deemed it necessary to take the trip.”

Haruka looked as though Michiru had bought her a puppy, let her fall in love with the puppy, let her watch the puppy grow, and then shot the puppy in the head. Startled by the horror and sadness in this expression, Michiru let out a small, perhaps even slightly nervous, laugh. “Ara, it’s not such a travesty to me—” Haruka’s mouth opened indignantly “—but if it means so much to you, we can plan a trip there, all right?” The blonde’s gaping jaw slammed shut with force hard enough to make the teeth inside crack together. She nodded with the resoluteness of a military soldier, off to fulfill their command no matter the cost.

Without another word, Haruka jumped to her feet suddenly enough to knock all of their throw pillows off the couch (keeping them on the couch was almost a lost cause, but every time she mentioned this, Haruka pointed out how comfortable they were, and so Michiru sighed and resigned herself to a lifetime of decorative touches knocked haphazardly onto the floor). She began to run out of the room, stopped suddenly, skidding a little in her socks on the wooden floor, about-faced, darted over to give Michiru’s head a tiny kiss, and then, quick as ever, was gone.

–

Michiru glanced at the clock on her nightstand, the numbers blurring together a little in her tired vision but still reading a time that was far later than typical. She rolled over on her left side to face Haruka. Her partner’s expression was taut and concentrated, the laptop’s bright glow calling into sharp relief the bags of exhaustion under her eyes. Michiru cleared her throat lightly, and Haruka’s gaze didn’t so much as waver from the electronic halo of light.

“Dear,” Michiru tried for what felt like the fiftieth time, “don’t you think it’s time to go to bed?” A vague sort of “hmm” was Haruka’s only response. 

A heavy sigh left Michiru. It was time to shift tactics, she thought as she touched Haruka’s elbow lightly. Her graceful hands slowly inched their way up the blonde’s arm, barely ghosting the cotton of the button-up shirt that was her preferred choice of sleepwear. A pale index finger, made almost blueish by the laptop’s glow, touched down on the back of the resting left hand lightly, creeping across the pattern of veins as delicately and subtly as a snake creeping through the grass. Haruka’s glance flicked over momentarily to this, and Michiru was rewarded with a brief smile before the attention once again was taken to the laptop.

The breath left Michiru’s mouth in a hiss as her feather-light claim on Haruka’s hand slowly developed into a firm touch, and then a small squeeze. “Maybe you should take that to the couch so at least one of us can get some sleep tonight,” she purred—purred as a cat purrs when it is held a little too tightly, with just a hint of danger underneath the appeasing sound. If Haruka noticed that Michiru’s nails were beginning to leave an imprint on her hand, she made no movement to say so.

No reply came for several seconds, and Michiru was trying very desperately to find Haruka’s concentration endearing rather than maddening, failing more and more with each silent moment, until—“There!” Haruka exclaimed triumphantly, snapping the laptop closed. Michiru heard more than saw the device being placed on to the nightstand, her eyes still adjusting to the relative darkness.

“Wonderful, darling. Now, will you join me in sleep? It is rather late,” Michiru quipped in an airy tone that allowed just a hint of her impatience to be heard underneath. 

“I’m sorry.” Michiru felt a light kiss on her nose, and smiled despite her crabbiness at the late hour. “But, Michi, I’m also not sorry, because we’re going to Disney.” And then, she repeated louder, as if the woman next to her had suddenly gone deaf: “WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY.”

Michiru winced at the increase in volume and gave a playful shove to Haruka’s shoulder, encouraging her to roll on to her side. “Yes, love. Yes we are.” She drew Haruka close and buried her head in the blonde woman’s neck, breathing in the smell of fabric detergent, leftover cologne, and crisp wind.

“You’re going to love it. We’re going to meet Mickey Mouse and some Princesses at a Character Meal, and I’ll take you on all the best rides—I booked us Fast Passes, don’t worry—and we’re staying at the fanciest hotel there, I promise, and I booked us a spa day at the end of the trip to relax, and we have reservations at all the nicest restaurants and the food is stuff you eat, although you have to try a churro just once, and we’ll have to get you Mickey ears to wear, and I set up our Photo Pass, and…”

Haruka’s voice, pitched up and down with excitement, seemed to continue on and on as Michiru felt herself drifting further away from consciousness. She was about to fall into the clutches of sleep when a particularly loud utterance of her name roused her.

“Do you want to know the best part?” Haruka sounded like a child on Christmas morning, and Michiru, although thoroughly exhausted, found the level of energy and preparation Haruka put into their impending adventure—into what she may like, rather than what would be most beneficial for her to observe—incredibly endearing.

“Of course I do. What is it?”

“We leave tomorrow! Bright and early!”

 _I should have known she couldn’t bear to wait,_ Michiru groaned internally. “Lovely. Let’s try to get some sleep before we have to get up and pack then, shall we?”

Haruka rolled over, expression grave. “Oh, Michi, I was just resting for a minute. This is _Disney_ ,” she stated with all the seriousness she had ever reserved for a Mission, “and this is your first time, so it’s extra-special.” She rolled out of bed and quickly flicked on the lights—the look on Michiru’s face was so terrifying that she quickly turned them back off, realizing her error. “I’m not sleeping all night!”

 _Think of how happy this will make her. Think of her in a swimsuit. Think of how much you love her,_ Michiru chanted internally, trying to sleep as Haruka sang—rather badly—some of Disney’s more classic hits. Without drawing Haruka’s attention, Michiru deftly reached into her nightstand’s drawer and pulled out a pair of ear plugs and a bottle of headache medication, noting that she needed to buy more before their departure. She was going to need her strength for ten days of the Happiest Place on Earth.


End file.
